How The Team Works
by mtfrosty
Summary: Anakin crashes again. A typical survival situation in stages. First two up, more to come... dialogue only format. I'm trying something new!
1. Stage 1: The Landing

_Just a bit of humor for your enjoyment! :) _

* * *

"Lovely landing, Anakin. Yet another _fine_ demonstration of how to crash with style..."

"Should I eject you before we land next time?"

"Why don't _I_ just pilot the ship next time... now _there's_ an idea..."

"Because you hate flying. That's why."

"I also hate crashing."

"Well if you weren't yelling at me the whole time, maybe I could've landed us safely and -"

"I was telling you how to land the ship!"

"I KNOW HOW TO LAND THE SHIP!"

"_Clearly!_"

"What would _you_ have done differently?!"

"Made an actual _landing_!"

"HOW!"

"In the clearing about fifty yards to our left!"

"That might have been useful information at the time!"

"What, _exactly_, do you think I was yelling at you, Anakin?"

"Oh..."

_*SIGH* _"Blast it all... just get me down from here..."

"How _did_ you end up up there anyway?"

"You missed the clearing, hence the trees."

"But how'd you get out of the ship? It had a roof..."

"When you made that _superb_ landing, the ejection mechanism must have been triggered. I flew into _this_ tree while you successfully uprooted the rest of them."

"Don't be smart..."

_"_One of us has to. Now help me out of this mess... wait, Anakin, what are you - OOF!"

"Nice landing, master."

_*sigh*_

* * *

_Review if you can spare a few seconds! Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Stage 2: I'm Fine

_Stage 2 of a typical Skywalker/Kenobi survival situation..._

* * *

"You still look a little dizzy, master."

"I'm fine."

"You say that every time. Come on, let's have a look."

"It's nothing I can't handle. Just a little knock on the head is all..."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Really, Anakin?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'm _fine._"

"How many?"

"All of them. Now can we do something productive?"

"Wrong. I was holding up eight, now get over here."

"Only because you don't think thumbs are fingers! No- Anakin, let go of me... OUCH!"

"That's a pretty nasty bump, master. What did you hit?"

"Do you recall the _tree_? Now seriously, _let go._"

"Fine, but if you faint don't come running to me."

"If I faint, I think _you'll_ be running to _me._ Besides, I'm not going to. Now come on... the emergency supplies have to be in here somewhere. Where did you stash them again?"

"_You_ stashed them in the back of the ship, remember? You know, the part that's currently a charred, tangled up mess?"

"Oh... right."

"That's okay, master. I managed to put the bacta patches and other medical thingamajigs right up front where they should be, so we'll get your head fixed in no time..."

"There's nothing wrong with it, _Anakin_..."

"Aside from the balloon protruding from one side of it, I wholeheartedly agree with you. Now _come here._"

"It's hardly a _welt._ I'm going to go get some wood to start a fire."

"Suuuure you are. First rule of survival in enemy territory is to not draw attention to oneself. I'm sure the great Obi-wan Kenobi knows this as well as the other gazillion rules that go along with it..."

"Actually, Anakin, the first rule is to not get _shot down_ in enemy territory, but since you're obviously determined to ignore that particular rule in every possible situation we might be in, I can't help but scrap the entire handbook as a result. Crashing a ship _results_ in a fire, Anakin, so rule two no longer applies."

"So you really are going to gather wood?"

"No, Anakin, we already have a fire. One that is probably toxic and will eventually turn into an explosion. I'm going to get away from that explosion. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

"The fuel lines aren't leaking, master. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, Anakin."

"Then don't play me for an idiot. I'm digging out the med-kit, you're going to sit on that rock over there and I'm going to sedate you so I can work my healing magic on you without all of the extra fuss."

"I'm busy."

"Doing _what_, exactly? You're just standing there."

"Thinking."

"Well while _you_ think, _I'm _going to... what's that noise?"

"Congratulations, Anakin. You have successfully drawn as much attention to us as possible."

"_Me?_ In the time you spent stalling your patch-up, we could have been long gone from here!"

"Didn't you plan on sedating me? Were you going to carry me somewhere?"

"Maybe I was!"

"To where? Oh, I suppose we could have gone and hid behind the _one_ tree you left standing..."

"_Enough_ with the SARCASM! Why are you so kriffin' _testy_?"

"You inadvertently ejected me into a _tree_, remember?!"

"It was an accident!"

"How many times can you possibly crash on _accident_, Anakin?!"

"As many as I so feel, _Obi-wan!_"

"DUCK!"

"!"

"For the love of - PAY ATTENTION, ANAKIN!"

"I've got this; just cover my back!"

"Don't I always...?"

"Unless you're hung up in a tree somewhere... I'm going to attack them, now. You ready?"

"Whenever you are... and I'm not in the tree anymore, so that has no relevance here."

"You're welcome."

"You put me up there in the first place!"

"And I got you down, remember?"

"Oh for pity's sake... just tear them apart already, will you? I'm getting a headache..."

"I thought it was 'hardly a welt'."

"Just shut up and finish this!"

"Sure thing, master..."

* * *

_On to stage 3 in a few days... Review! :D_

_Hope you're enjoying so far!_


	3. Stage 3: He's Not Fine

_Honestly, I don't know how these two ever get anything done... ;)_

* * *

"What a fine mess you've made, Anakin..."

"You'll get over it. How's your head?"

"Still in one piece and functioning perfectly, thank you. We should probably find a suitable place to stay for the night, preferably away from _here_..."

"No kidding. And your head is _not_ fine, no matter what you say. I think that bubble is growing... how hard was your landing, master?"

"Quite soft, actually, considering some of your other crashes. We should probably head north; that's where they came from. Maybe we'll find their base."

"Master, just wait a minute... master... master! _OBI-WAN!"_

"_Quiet_, Anakin. We don't want to attract more attention."

"You do this _every time_! Will you for _once_ in your life admit that you're hurt? And then will you maybe think about letting me _help?_ The left side of your head is purple, your hair is redder than usual, as in _bloody,_ and you're still swaying. Let. Me. Help."

"I am _not_ swaying..."

"You look drunk."

"When have you ever seen me drunk, Anakin?"

"Well, if you ever were drunk, _this_ is what you would look like!"

"I'm _fine_! Now come on... I'd like to at least be under some cover by the time the suns go down, and seems how there's no cover left around _here_, I suggest we get moving."

"Quit changing the subject. Now sit down so I can at least look at it and decide if it's serious."

"Anakin, for the last time, I am _fine_!"

"No you're not."

"It doesn't matter, because we really need to - Anakin, it's not going to work. I don't know why you even bother trying... Anakin what are you - _Anakin!_ Let me go, _now!_"

"I'm not going to let you stroll around looking like you walked out of your own grave. One of these times you're going to wind up dead because you refuse to listen to reason, and I'm not going to watch you die... stop trying, master. You know I'm stronger than you are. I _am_ the Chosen One, after all. I don't mean that in a bragging manner either -"

"Blast it, Anakin, let me go!"

"- it's just the plain and simple truth, whether you like it or not... now let's have a look here - _Force, master_! What did you hit? It certainly wasn't the tree!"

"This is _completely_ uncalled for, Anakin!"

"Shut up. This cut is not good at all..."

"If I concede to having it wrapped will you let me go?"

"Are you trying to negotiate with _me?_"

"Certainly not. I'm merely trying to get us out of this blasted clearing you created and into some decent cover! It will probably take us at least an hour to find some!"

"Oh, relax... it's you and me, remember? Mostly me, because your head is just a little messed up right now..."

"And I can think just _fine!_ Seriously, Anakin, let me go or -"

"Threats now? I am _shocked_. Am I the first person you've threatened before? Wow, master, I'm honored that you would choose me. That means so much..."

"_Seriously_, Anakin..."

"Can you be quiet, please? I'm working, here. Now don't freak out; this might sting a little..."

"Anakin if you stick me with that thing... let me go... no - Anakin!"

"It's going to _help_ you, master! If you don't relax, you're going to faint..."

"It's longer than my _fingers,_ Anakin! And that so-called 'medicine' is _purple!_"

"Hold still..."

"_You're _holding me still... Anakin, please don't... oh, just blast it all - YOU _WILL _RELEASE ME!"

"I will release you."

"Thank you. Now put that uncivilized thing away and let's get going."

"Huh? What - hey! That's playing dirty!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, and if you try that again I assure you, you will _not_ like the result."

"Master you're _bleeding_."

"Very well. I will wrap it up. Hand me the bacta patches and some gauze - NO, do _not_ touch the needle!"

"Yeesh! No wonder we always get those looks from the Healers... here. Take it. And do a good job, because I want that bleeding _stopped_."

"Oh, quit being so bossy. It's just a scratch... okay, maybe not. It _stings_..."

"I told you..."

"There. You happy? Now come on."

"Would you like a stick to lean on? Watch your footing, master... careful, we wouldn't want you tripping over grass now, would we."

"Brat."

"So you admit to being a little woozy?"

"I feel like I just fell out of the sky and landed in a tree head first."

"Good."

"Good? Pardon me for thinking just the opposite."

"At least you remember what happened. That's a good sign."

"Watching the ground rushing up to meet me is not an experience I really want to remember... careful, Anakin, there's a cliff up ahead. Try not to fall off of it."

"Well _you're_ in a _lovely_ mood."

"Nice of you to notice."

"You really don't like needles, do you."

"No."

* * *

_Stage 4 coming soon! Have a nice weekend! :D_


	4. Stage 4: Dinner

"I'm not eating that."

"It's protein. Far more than what that poor excuse for a nutrient bar contains, I might add."

"I've survived on these for a few years now, master; they aren't about to kill me now."

"Suit yourself."

"You're going to cook it _here?_ In _front_ of me? I think I'm going to go sleep um... over there. Behind that tree and buried under my robe... and maybe your robe too. Can I use it?"

"Anakin, it's just a _slug_. It's harmless."

"Yeah, but how can you eat it?! It's slimy and squishy and... _slimy_. Really, really slimy. I mean, seriously. Is that all you could find?"

"I hardly see what you're so worked up about. Wasn't it just a few months ago that you proudly proclaimed a pile of dirt, beetles and worms your dinner? Right before you brilliantly planned out an attack strategy through the _sewers_?"

"That was different."

"..."

"..."

"How?"

"The beetles had some _crunch_ to them and the worms were a far cry from that slug, which has got to be the fattest slug I have ever seen..."

"Well I was looking for a _meal_, Anakin, not an appetizer."

"I suppose you didn't want to overexert yourself hunting the squirrels so you settled on this far more appealing and less energetic delicacy instead. Is that it?"

"Maybe if you hadn't dropped me in a tree I would have had energy enough for squirrels. As it was, I didn't see any and this fellow happened to cross my path. Now, if you would kindly leave me to dine in peace, I would greatly appreciate it."

"How did you catch him? Did you have to wait in secret and then ambush him or did you take a more direct approach?"

"Actually, a piece of a nutrient bar did the just the trick. Seems you and he share a similar love for chalky, tasteless cuisine."

"... funny. I'm going to go to my tree now. Try not to burn your dinner. The smell would give our position away."

"Good point. Do you think... should I eat it raw?"

"Ugh... don't even _joke_ about that..."

"I wasn't."

"..."

... "It's a little chewy, but it goes down quite smoothly. Sure you don't want some?"

"Excuse me while I go decide where exactly you lost your mind. I'll be right over here."

"Don't bother. There's a good chance I left it behind about five dozen feet above the ground during my quick descent."

"You're just cruel sometimes, you know that?"

"Enjoy your dinner, Anakin."

"Don't bet on it."

* * *

_Hope you're enjoying! Please review and thanks for reading! :)_


	5. Stage 5: Wake Up

_Long time no update... oops. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Two more minutes..."

"Really, master? _Really?_ I don't think so. You never let that work for me, so it's not going to work for you. Now, get up..."

"Don't... ungh... feel good..."

"Gee, do you think it was the mass of slime you ate last night? Oh, _gross_... did you really have to do it right in front of me? Ugh - I'll be way over there. When you're done sliming the ground, let me know."

"Cheeky... _ooooohhhh_... brat... "

"Well this cheeky brat feels perfectly fine. You better get it all out now, because I don't want to have to drag you around everywhere... _seriously_. This is ridiculous. How could you possibly have thought that a slug would be good for you?"

"... okay, I think I'm good now... toss me a meal bar?"

"Master, I don't think you should be eating anything..."

"..."

"... fine, but don't blame me when this happens again."

"Thank you. To answer your previous question, Qui-gon and I ate plenty of things far worse than a slug, and I only ever got sick once. I didn't think one slug would kill me."

"Well, it's a good thing too, because of all the idiotic ways for you to go out, I really am not too keen on carving 'consumed a slug' on a bust of you somewhere."

"Just stuff it and let's get going."

"Whatever... the droids came from that direction, so I think it's safe to say that a ship will be there too."

"I suppose we'll be demoted to common thieves once again."

"It sounds bad when you say it like that, master. We are simply _borrowing_ one of their ships, and putting it to much better use. It's all in the name of the Republic."

"Ah, yes, you are _such_ a patriot, Anakin. I don't suppose your elegant landing yesterday was also 'in the name of the Republic'."

"Will you _ever_ stop bringing that up?!"

"Of course not."

"Wonderful. At least you admit there is an elegance to the way I crash. That's saying something, right?"

"You expect _me_ to feed your ego? Elegant or not, you still crashed, I still ended up in a tree, we still ended up in enemy territory, and somehow it's all in the name of the Republic... Anakin?"

"Hm?"

"How do we ever manage to get anything done?"

"You tell me, master, because I have yet to figure that one out myself."

"I, for one, am baffled. Oh well, we should probably focus on the matter at hand. What sort of ship might we be looking for?"

"Oh, you're deferring to _me _now?"

"Don't press your luck."

"I thought there was no such thing as luck."

"You are the epitome of the term, Anakin. My mind was changed long before you were knighted. Now... what sort of ship?"

"It's simple: whatever we see first. I can make any hunk of metal into a means of escape."

"Very well, but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Make sure it doesn't have an eject mechanism. I'd rather fly _inside_ of the ship this time, if you don't mind."

"Master, the option to eject is for safety purposes -"

"Yes, well, it certainly didn't feel very safe."

"Just overlook that one _accident_ and listen to me for once, okay?"

"Fine, but if there happens to be an eject button, then make sure you know where it is so that you don't accidently hit it."

"Okay, okay, _yeesh_. Instead of being angry at me, maybe you coud be thankful that you at least landed in something that somewhat cushioned your fall."

"I'm not angry at you, Anakin, I'm simply irritated."

"Call it whatever you want, but it's making you testier than normal."

"Would you rather I just be quiet?"

"Actually, yes, that would be nice..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, okay! FINE! Turn off the death glare and be as obnoxious and testy as you want! Force, master... maybe next time you should just stare Grievous to death. I don't know why you haven't tried it yet..."

"Grievous doesn't annoy me."

"That's because he hasn't figured out how."

"And just how did you figure it out, might I ask?"

"I'm mysteriously gifted."

"No you're not."

"You wound me."

"It's intentional, I assure you."

"You really want to know?"

"Probably not, but yes."

"_That_ made no sense, but whatever... I annoy you, because you like me."

"And you say I make no sense."

"It actually makes perfect sense."

"Explain?"

"Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments. I annoy you, because you, being the perfect Jedi that you are, broke one of the crucial rules of the Jedi Code."

"Yes, well..."

"Well...?"

"Better you than Grievous, I suppose."

"Blast it, master, will you just admit it already?"

"Admit what?"

"That you -"

"That I love you? That there's no one who I'd rather crash a ship with? That if anyone ejected me from a smoking hunk of metal, it had better be you? That you're like a son and a brother to me and yes, I broke the Code because I couldn't help it? Force, Anakin, I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"..."

"Oh, stop looking at me like that."

"You just never say that kind of stuff..."

"We're Jedi, Anakin. We're not _supposed_ to say stuff like that."

"Well... thanks. I love you too."

"Don't turn this into some dramatic holovid moment, Anakin."

"Master, I hate to break it to you, but we're long past that."

"I was afraid of that_..."_

"So, let's move on! I'll make sure to find a ship with an eject mechanism and I'll be sure I know where it is!"

"And?"

"I'll be sure to press it when we land at the Temple. That way you can make a dramatic entrance and have your face plastered all over the news."

"You're hopeless."

"No, just _gifted_."

* * *

_Yeah, so I got a little sentimental, but oh well. I just go with whatever pops into my head! ;)_

_Please review!_


	6. Stage 6: Gain Perspective

_I finally got around to this one again! Hope you enjoy it! :D_

* * *

"It's a wonder we weren't disintegrated by that thing..."

"I'm guessing we were just grazed."

"_Wonderful_. I'm sure that's _just_ what all the younglings want to hear when they ask me about my head."

"You don't _have_ to mention _that_ part. Just tell them that you fell hundreds of feet through plasma-riddled air and landed head first in a tree. And make sure to tell them that you almost died. Any story where someone almost dies is sure to be interesting."

"Anakin."

"What?"

"_What_, exactly, have you been filling their innocent little heads with?"

"Don't look at me like that! I'm only telling them the truth! Besides, they always ask me about _you_, anyways, since you're typically the one carted off to the Healer's Ward whenever we get back to the Temple. It's not my fault that your many brushes with death just happen to be terrifying and somewhat graphic."

"Maybe you should leave out the terrifying and graphic parts and just say that I'm hurt and will be okay."

"See, master, that's why they come to _me_ for the stories. They want a _story_, not a dumbed-down answer that's demeaning towards their age... what?"

"At least my answers won't give them _nightmares_."

"Whatever... the point is, if they're going to be fighting in this war they might as well know what's going on. Besides, you should see the looks on their face; they're in awe of you every time I tell of your death-defying exploits."

"Like falling into trees?"

"Not one of your classier moments, I'll give you that..."

"Considering you're the one who dumped me in that tree, I do believe _I_ will be telling this particular story. The art of words is something you have yet to master, my friend. I can make _anything_ appear classy."

"I'll make sure to be there when you try. Now how are we getting in there?"

"Stealth, Anakin. You know, that _other_ art you have yet to master..."

"Hey! My aggressive, all-guns-blazing approach works just fine in most situations, thank you very much, and it might work better in this one too. The place is _crawling_ with droids. If you can't pass 'em, then piece 'em."

"You've been talking with Garen again, haven't you."

"Of course! He seems to understand my approach to things a little better than you do."

"That's because neither of you _think_ before you act... I admit, though, in this case you might be right."

"I don't see how - wait, what? I'm _right_? You mean, _you're_ going to blow all of the 'fine points of subtlety' and just blast your way in beside me? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, Anakin, you did. South entrance or east? I think maybe the south entrance might get us to their hangar a little quicker since most of the droids coming out of there look like... _why_ are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you 'like that'. I'm merely basking in the feeling of superior thinking. I just out-strategized the Order's go-to tactician... so _this_ is what it feels like. Do you feel like this all the time, or just part of the time? Or are you so used to it by now that you don't feel anything at all?"

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah, yeah... okay, north entrance it is."

"I said south!"

"Oh, right. South. That must be the one we're staring at, with all of the droids _pouring_ out in _droves_. Yeesh, master, you didn't have to pick the most populated part of the compound."

"Well if we're charging in like madmen with sabers flying wildly around us as per your suggested strategy, then the number of droids shouldn't matter much, should it. Besides, they're just battle droids. Nothing too frightening."

"I'm not frightened. Just concerned. You _do_ have a head injury, after all."

"Thanks, Anakin, but I'll be alright. Now let's get on with it. The sooner my head gets treated, the less you'll be concerned about it."

"Do you ever think about yourself?"

"Yes, actually, I do. But right now my stomach hurts more than my head, so we need to move."

"Your stomach? What did you do _now?_"

"_Nothing!_"

"Then why does your stomach hurt?"

"Like you said, this entire experience has not seen me at my best. I made a rather ungraceful landing in a tree, consumed what I'll admit was the slimiest creature I have _ever_ tasted in my life, regurgitated it, and then choked down a piece of chalk which is currently cementing itself into the sides of my stomach. Those uncivilized excuses for _meals_ don't sit well with me, and they do absolutely _nothing_ to satisfy my hunger."

"I _told_ you I shouldn't have given you one."

"Well they didn't do anything to _you_, so why should I have thought any different for myself? Now come _on._ I feel another headache starting up..."

"Okay, okay, let's go. I don't think it's the meal bar, though. I think it's that slug; it was probably poisonous, or something."

"Well then the sooner we leave, the better. I'm not too fond of you carving 'consumed a slug' on a bust of me either."

"You're not going to die, master. Stop fretting."

"I don't _fret_, Anakin. I simply have some perspective."

"Same blasted thing."

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read! Love you guys! :)_


	7. Stage 7: Find a Ship

"Blasted piece of chiszk che gitzakle oombakt zi tumtre..."

"Um... I'm not going to ask."

"A wise choice."

"Well at least you're taking it out on the droids. I think they would have exterminated every last one of those slimeballs had they known it would do this to you... watch your head."

"Thanks for warning me this time..."

"What language was that?"

"Pardon?"

"That you were just muttering. What - there's more coming through the doors - were you speaking?"

"Haven't a clue. Blame Qui-gon."

"Right."

"I'm serious! It's not _my_ fault he chose me for a padawan. But he did, and, well - here, move, I'll handle them - Qui-gon never ceased to be Qui-gon and poor little me absorbed a few, um... _uncivilized_ sayings."

"So you know what it means."

"Of course."

"..."

"And you think I'm going to repeat it in Basic? Unlikely. Here, I've got the rest. Go get us a ship."

"I'm not letting this go, Obi-wan!"

"Yes you are! And pick a different one; that one's too flashy!"

"Who cares?!"

"More than half the galaxy will take notice of that one! Stealth, Anakin, stealth!"

"It doesn't have an eject button...!"

"I suppose we can make it work, then!"

...

"'kay, come on!"

...

"What are you waiting for?"

"Um... do you know how to enter the coordinates once we get out of the atmosphere?"

"I thought you could fly anything!"

"I can _fly_ anything just fine! That doesn't mean I know how to do anything else with it."

"_Marvelous_. Find a different one."

"How's your stomach?"

"_Testy_."

"Perfect. Go be testy with that next wave of droids while I find us another ship."

* * *

_Just a few more to go... hope you're still enjoying it! :)_


	8. Stage 8: Flashing Lights

"Well... _that_ was an adventure."

"What are you saying? We made it out of there in one piece, thanks to me!"

"Yes we did. The ship, however, is in less than admirable condition... also thanks to you. What do you suppose that flashing light means?"

"Hmm... possibly that one of the engines is about to fail. Or maybe the hyperdrive is damaged. Or maybe it's the shields that are damaged... well, vape it to the nine -"

"Anakin! Watch your tongue! And relax, for pity's sake. Regardless of my opinion of the ship's condition, we _are_ still out of that mess and on our way to... well, on our way. That is at least _something_ worth celebrating. Besides, we can always limp to the nearest planet and trade this wreckage for something that might actually get us someplace worth getting to."

"That's all good and well, master, but that light is flashing now too, and I think we did just lose an engine."

"Well, there were a lot of droids, Anakin. A lot of droids with blasters, not to mention that thing that almost incinerated us for the second time."

"Hmm... maybe that's what hit the engine. It did skim us, you know."

"I'm well aware, thank you. I was, and still am, sitting right next to you, remember? Now, where's the nearest planet? We really should land as soon as possible."

"Probably. I'm still curious about what you said back in the hangar... don't you give me that look. I told you I wasn't going to let it go, and by now you really should know that when I say that, I mean it."

"And _you_ should know that when I say that something is uncivilized and that I'm not translating it into Basic, I mean it. It's not as if you need any more vulgar words added to your already extensive repertoire."

"Hey, I grew up on Tatooine. That isn't exactly the best place to pick up 'proper' and 'sophisticated' language. Not my fault."

"So it would seem..."

"So it is."

"Even so, that is no excuse for _using_ that sort of language."

"How the Force did this conversation turn to me?! No! You are _not_ going all 'Negotiator' on me and turning this into a lecture on the 'importance of presenting oneself as respectable', because frankly I'm not too worried about being respectable. That _is_ something you know. What I want to know is what excuse _you_ have for pulling those words out of your own embarrassingly thin repertoire of 'vulgar' sayings, as you call them."

"I am hardly embarrassed at my lack of vulgarity, I assure you. As for an excuse, the Jedi in me would say that I have none..."

"And what does the man say?"

"That I was in the middle of digesting what was probably a thick ball of basically mucus while facing down dozens of pests armed with blasters, not to mention that my own dear friend had just almost beheaded me, more than likely 'in the name of the Republic', or for some other Force-forsaken reason... and my head was also beginning to ache again. I was _not_ in the best frame of mind at that point."

"It was not in the name of the Republic. It was in the name of saving your own sorry rear end from a shot that would have all but beheaded you anyway."

"I _ducked_."

"Beside the point..."

"More like dismantling your point completely... so, does my excuse suffice? Or is it still not on par with your own excuses, such as the excessive flashing of lights..."

"We still don't know what's wrong with the ship."

"I believe we'd be better off figuring out what's _right_ with it. That would probably be easier."

"Probably. Let's see what we have for possible destinations, here... how about this one? Never been there before."

"It has potential, I suppose. I've never been there either."

"Glad we agree, 'cuz I'm pretty sure that's the only one this flying scrap yard can get to at this point."

"Looks like we have no choice then."

"Kind of makes you wish we had taken that flashy ship instead."

"Mmm... yes. Aside from the fact that all we could do with it was fly it. At least we're able to navigate this chunk of metal as well."

"Yeah, yeah... so, what language was it? It kind of sounded like Bothese, or maybe Cheunh, but I didn't recognize any of the words, so it couldn't be either of those... maybe Snivvian?"

"Please, Anakin... Snivvian? I've never been to Cadomai Prime, and Force forbid me from ever going. And stop guessing. I already told you I don't know what it is."

"Oh yeah. Forgot. But you do know what it means..."

"Yeah, and I'm about to repeat it, so drop it."

"And what would be your excuse this time, my gentlemanly former master?"

"I hardly think I need one at this point, my irritating nuisance of a former padawan."

"Master, you wound me."

"It's intended, I assure you."

"Irritating nuisance. Didn't know the great wordmaster of the Order was capable of redundancy."

"Certain situations call for it."

"And I'm one of them? How flattering..."

"Careful, Anakin. Any more flattery and your head might explode. It's getting rather balloonish already."

"Oh stuff it you old gundark. I'll get you to tell me what it means at some point. When you least expect it..."

"Don't bet on it."

"Ready to go?"

"I've been ready, Anakin."

"Alright then. Here we go, on to... um... Abibishinge... Abi- Abibising... Abibibi... sing... vape it. On to coordinate O-19."

"Inspiring."

"Like you said, at least we're on our way."

"Yes. That is the up side of things isn't it."

* * *

_Thanks for continuing to review! I love hearing from you guys and love knowing that I'm bringing a smile to your faces! :D_

_Hope your week's goin' well for ya!_

_(You can see what the actual name of the planet is on wookieepedia...) ;)_


End file.
